


A Christmas Wish

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Next Gen Kids - Freeform, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Slash, happy/hopeful ending, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Lily Potter makes a wish, but not for herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR’s, not mine.

Green eyes shining with merriment, Lily fishes the small coin out of her slice of Christmas pudding and yells excitedly, "I got it! I got it! I got it!"   
  
"Well done!" Albus says, sounding almost as happy as his sister. "You can make a wish now. Close your eyes first, though. That's the most important rule, or it won't work."   
  
Lily nods. Eyes tightly shut, she mutters something under her breath. Then she looks at her youngest brother again and smiles. "Done."   
  
"What did you…” Albus begins, but the ringing doorbell cuts his question short.   
  
Harry rises from the table before the elf gets the chance to dash out of the room, and goes to check who's there.   
  
"Wow," Lily says, mostly to her self, "that was certainly fast!"   
  
Albus frowns. "What was?"   
  
"My wish," she whispers. "I didn't expect it to come true so soon."   
  
"Oh, that's your wish, is it, at the door?" James teases in that good-natured way big brothers do. "So what did you wish for, Lils? A pony? A truckload of chocolate? Your own house-elf?"   
  
"No," she says, and suddenly blushes furiously. "A-A boyfriend."   
  
"What?!" James looks nothing short of shell-shocked. "Aren't you a little young for that sort of thing?"   
  
She giggles. "Not for me, silly! For our dad!"   
  
James swallows hard. He's still coming to terms with his father's sexual preferences—not that he minds, not really, the whole thing is just a bit strange after having seen him with mum for so long—while his little sister is already trying to play matchmaker. Funny how easily young kids adapt sometimes…   
  
"Dad shouldn't be alone," Lily states firmly. "He deserves to have someone special in his life." She crosses her arms and the defiant expression on her face dares anyone to contradict her.   
  
No one does.   
  
"So that's... the boyfriend who rang our bell, is it?" James says slowly. "All right. We'll see."   
  
No sooner have those words been spoken, or the living room door opens again.   
  
"Scorpius!" Albus yells, leaps up from his chair, and runs towards his best friend. While the boys hug, the two young people at the table stare at the tall blond man standing beside, and rather close to, their father.   
  
"Sorry to spring this on you," Draco Malfoy says, sounding rattled, "but she's taken a turn for the worse, and they won't allow Scorpius to visit her in her present condition. I can't exactly leave him alone with the elves on Christmas Eve, and my parents are in Turin, as you know, and well, you were my only resort.... Other than not going at all."   
  
"It's fine, Draco. Really. She's your mother-in-law. Well, former mother-in-law... You should go and see her. I-I hope she'll be all right."   
  
"Thank you," the man says. "So do I." He pauses a brief moment, then adds, "Well, I'll be going, then. Scorpius, be good, won't you?"   
  
"Always, father," the boy replies with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Wait," Harry says, and places his hand on Draco's arm. "You're welcome to join us for lunch tomorrow. If-If you can? If you'd like?"   
  
Draco smiles. "That would be lovely. I will."   
  
Lily observes the two men for a moment, and even though she's only ten years old—well, almost eleven—she can sense there's something between them, something they haven't talked about yet, not even to each other.   
  
They're colleagues at the Ministry, she knows that much, and lately they've been working closely together on a few difficult cases. They're friends already, pretty good friends despite the rocky history Uncle Ron sometimes talks about, and maybe, if her hunch is right and that faraway look in her father's eyes in anything to go by...   
  
Lily smiles. Perhaps her wish really has come true.


End file.
